herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata is the protagonist of Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually earned the title of Ultimate Hope after participating in Project Izuru Kamukura - a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to "create a genius out of the ordinary" - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. At the end of the game, he and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Hajime returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair as a Reserve Course student and a candidate for the Izuru Kamukura Project. He also returns in Side: Future with his Izuru persona still intact. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch with along his alfter-ego, Izuru Kamukura. Appearance Hinata has short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wears a simple white shirt with a green tie with a strange symbol at the bottom, and blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers. Hajime's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil. While his eye colours are normally green, his eyes turned red and shaped like a target radar when he lived as Izuru Kamukura. In Side:Hope, Hajime's eyes have become heterochromatic. His left eye is red while his right eye is green. Personality A normal person who is slightly kind to others, although when he learns of Nagito Komaeda's true nature, he doesn't consider him as a friend and limits his kindness to him, not even feeding him when he was tied by the others. He also sometimes regrets to tell who the real murderer is in some cases, an example when he pointed out the frail Mikan Tsumiki in Chapter 3 as the murderer. He is also snarky, cynical, blunt, and tolerant. He is also somewhat snarky, cynical, blunt, yet generally tolerant of others' quirks. Trivia *He likes Kusamochi, but dislikes Sakuramochi. *Even though his looks and personality might resemble Makoto Naegi, Hajime has a more blunt personality then Makoto, saying "それは違うぞ(sore wa chigau zo lit. That's wrong)" doing Nonstop Debates, while Makoto says "それは違うよ(sore wa chigau yo lit. That's wrong)", which is more polite then saying ぞ. He also had a difficult time relexing in the prologue of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair.. *Hajime's alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundham Tanaka's free time events, where Tanaka asks Hajime to reveal his "true name". *His first name, Hajime, means "beginning", while his birthday is on January 1st, the start of a new year "beginning". *His name can also translate to "face to a new day", or "wound" referencing how he came to terms with the wrong he did as Izuru Kamakura and looked to the future. *His Bloodtype is A. *His temporary transition into his "Awakening" form is similar to that of Kiyotaka Ishimaru's transformation into "Kiyondo". Both of them acquired the transformation by keeping someone in their memories. (In Hajime's case, he kept Chiaki and Izuru Kamukura in mind as he finishes off Junko's AI in the end.) Gallery Hajime_Hinata.jpg Hajimedr3.jpg|Hajime Hinata in Side: Despair Izuru Kamukura.jpg|As Izuru Kamukura Hinata_Nanami_Gala_omega.jpg tumblr_obr3t5rhQc1th2h5do1_1280.jpg Hajime_Izuru.png|Left Eye (Hajime Hinata) and Right Eye (Izuru Kamukura) tumblr_oeajqgpyX91suo28yo1_1280.png Hajime_glances_at_Makoto.png|Hajime looks onto Makoto Naegi with respect while making his way back to the ship. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Successful Category:Detectives Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Determinators Category:Alter-Ego Category:Archenemy